The present application generally relates to electronic products, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a system for managing electronic products.
Electronic products and/or information about the electronic products may be managed in various ways. Some existing management systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area.